


Best Laid Plans

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs makes a decision and a careful plan.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He looked around the room and nodded.

Everything was perfect. 

The table was laid correctly; the lighting just right; the gentle music ideal. 

He was dressed in a suit, as he knew Ducky loved to see him. 

The smell of a home-cooked meal wafted from the kitchen. Okay, it wasn't _his_ home-cooked meal, it was Abby's; but the thought was there.

He put his hand into his jacket pocket and felt the small box.

Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

They'd have a pre-dinner drink, then enjoy the meal and one another's company, then an after-dinner drink, and then he'd do it.

That was _exactly_ how it would go.

The sound of Ducky's 'special ring' pulled him from his reverie.

"Hey, Duck." He shut the door behind Ducky and locked it. Then before Ducky could comment, he pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

"You look particularly handsome tonight, my dear." 

"Thanks." 

He took Ducky's hand, led him into the sitting room and poured drinks.

Later they moved to the dining room and he served dinner. 

Ducky was about to lift his fork to his mouth, when -

"Wait." He caught Ducky's hand. "I can't - It's no good, Duck. I can't."

"Jethro?" Concern touched Ducky's voice and eyes.

He pulled the box from his pocket, opened it and took out a golden band. "Dr. Donald Mallard," he said formally. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Jethro," Ducky whispered. "Yes, my dear. Oh, yes."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

They lay entwined in Jethro's bed, clothes scattered over the floor, at peace and contented. 

So what if it hadn't quite gone according to plan? So what if the home-cooked meal still stood on the table? So what if the lights remained on? So what? None of that mattered.

Because he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, finally had perfection.


End file.
